Gaara x Hokage Lemon
by thedazzlingemerald
Summary: The story takes place several decades after the conclusion of the Fourth Shinobi World War. Naruto Uzumaki, the highly respected Seventh Hokage, has passed away, leaving the ties between Konoha and the neighboring Suna in question. However, the current Hokage, Sayuri Uchiha, has a plan in mind to restore those relations, which centers largely around Gaara's virginity.


**WARNING**

 _ **This story contains sexual themes. Viewer discretion is advised.**_

* * *

 _This story is a lemon, meaning it is largely centered around a sexual thesis. I tried my very best to incorporate a plot-line into this story so that it isn't just senseless sex. Many Naruto related themes are present throughout the chapter (such as Kekkei Genkai). Any feedback would be **very** much appreciated!_

 _Sayuri Uchiha is a custom character of mine. For more information, literally search her name up on Google, and it should be the very first link._

* * *

In direct contrast to the day, the deserts of Sunagakure were quite pleasant in the nighttime, with all but a gentle breeze enveloping the Kazekage's office, where a large number of personnels had gathered to discuss politics amongst the neighboring Konoha. The walls inside were made of dark stone, dimly lit by wax candles. A round table seating both councils took center stage. An ominous silence plagued the room.

On one end of the table sat the reticent Kazekage, whose renown as "Gaara of the Desert" still proceeded him, even after all these years. His hands rested delicately upon his lap, and he appeared well groomed, with his red hair parted down the middle and combed to the side. His mint green eyes, fathomed by the dark rings about them, gazed forth at the rather recently appointed Eighth Hokage, who had been performing to the best of her ability to succeed the grievous expectations that came along with the unprecedented demise of Uzumaki Naruto, better known as the Seventh Hokage.

Seated beside her husband, the Hokage was draped in a tight fitted kimono, with her hat bearing the kanji of the Land of Fire laid out on the table before her. Her charming good looks were the subject of worldwide admiration, leading to her moniker as the "Beauty of the Hidden Leaf" in her prime years. Even now in her middle ages, Uchiha Sayuri was nothing short of an angel, whose voluptuous physique fashioned many a fancy dream and whose seductive smile captured the hearts of many.

Her long, luscious brown hair fell down her back and two neatly assorted fringes skimmed both sides of her face. Sayuri's kimono encompassed a low, revealing collar, exposing the vast cleavage of her planetary breasts. This was in itself much of the reasoning behind the long silence, as she was the only female within the entire room.

"This marks the very first meeting between our two nations since the passing of the Seventh Hokage," Gaara spoke out, addressing the many political figures, and at last breaking the silence. "He.. was a very dear friend of mine. If it were not for him, I would not have been sitting before you in this seat here today."

There was another moment of silence, albeit this time, much more brief, and designated as a sign of respect and condolence for the late Uzumaki Naruto.

"We of Suna can relate to your hardship, as losing a leader tends to stick around for a long while, which is, as you very well know, something we have experienced a countless number of times here," Gaara continued. "Despite our loss of communication over the better part of the last 2 years, I would like you to know that we are here for you, and that our relationship with Konoha is one we hold with the utmost regard."

Gaara was a close friend of Naruto, which had led to a long standing alliance between Suna and Konoha. However, with his passing 2 years back, the pact had seemingly come to an end. The Hokage had agreed to meet with the Kazekage today in order to possibly renew such relations, and get Konoha back on the right foot, as it had recently been experiencing a steady decline. Gaara's older sister Temari had settled within Konoha upon marriage, all the more reason for him to desire a friendship with an unstable hidden village. The rest of his council members, however, were not so convinced with his logic.

"We are humbled by your words of praise. An alliance with Suna at this moment would be in our best interest," Sayuri said, offering the red haired man a warm smile. "I am only regretting the idea of not taking up this offer earlier in the past-"

The fair maiden was interrupted by her own husband, whose blank white eyes bulged with intense emotions. "Before we jump in to any agreements, I would like to acknowledge the fact that the Sand has failed to remain entirely loyal to the Hidden Leaf over the course of these last 2 years. Pardon my intrusion, but I cannot help but be reminded of the death of Sarutobi Gin, a shinobi who heralded from our village who was murdered by one of your's," the Hyuga beamed, his long black hair flowing behind him. "How do we know for sure that this time, there will be no such complications?"

Sayuri's eyes widened, and her hand fell to her husband's lap in an effort to ease his temper. She leaned in and gritted her teeth, whispering for him to revoke his tone. "Otto-san, please behave yourself."

Another member of Suna's council moved a sheet of cloth from over his face to retort the man's claim. "Sarutobi Gin had defected from the Hidden Leaf and was therefore a rogue shinobi. It is not our fault for having to clean up one of your messes."

Very quickly, an argument ensued, with a member of Konoha's council refuting the earlier statement. "Was he of any danger to you, personally? The least you could have done was restrain him and return him to us!"

Several more comments followed from both sides, until the earlier silence seemed to be nothing more than a myth. Ironically, only the Kazekage remained completely silent, with the Hokage, though not contributing to the ruckus directly, trying to verbally oppress her husband. The gust of wind outside scratching up against the window went unnoticed as many figures stood from their seats to clarify their beliefs. The conference had taken an unprecedented turn of events, and perhaps a flying fist was not far from reality.

Across the table, both kage exchanged glances, and with all but a single nod, understood one another perfectly. In unison, the two spoke out, silencing the crowd instantly.

"Silence."

The wary old men found the bottom of their seats, and Sayuri's husband experienced a kick to his shin. Closing her eyes, and folding her arms beneath her enormous breasts, Sayuri readdressed the crowd. "Gaara-sama and I would like to finish this discussion alone."

There were many expressions made in response by a number of men in the room. Leaving two kage alone would leave no viable bodyguards handy, surely this was a foolish decision by the Hokage?

Supplying his experience to the matter, the Kazekage supported the Hokage's request, leaving little room for disapproval. "Please leave at once and do not cause any more issues in the waiting hall."

Without so much as another word, the gentlemen rose to their feet and exited the room in a timely fashion. Many had come to their senses and had gone to the extents of apologizing to one another. Sayuri's husband, however, was much too stubborn to partake in such a festivity and only became more agitated upon the realization that the Kazekage's office was sealed off by an invisible chakra barrier, one that interfered with his Byakugan. Therefore, he could not see through the dim walls of the room, nor could anyone eavesdrop upon the discussion of the two kage. Folding his arms in disagreement, he took the closest seat next to the door.

It wasn't until the door had finally been sealed off that the kage continued their discussion. Looking about the empty room, Sayuri rose from her seat and traveled around the table to take a seat beside Gaara, her inflated chest wobbling viciously behind the tight fabric of her kimono with each and every step she took. As she settled down, her hair grazed Gaara along his shoulder, and he couldn't help but catch a glimpse of her lush rear end jiggling as she sat.

Sayuri ran her fingers through her luscious brown hair and parted a few strands of her hair away from in front of her face so that her glossy blue eyes -without her sharingan active- could be more easily identifiable. As she made to speak, she parted her soft, pink lips and spoke with a feeble tone, one inducing comfort and ease.

"I must apologize for my husband's earlier behavior, he is very short tempered," she said. "I think it is better for the two of us to speak to one another openly, without any more of those petty interruptions."

Gaara smiled and turned slightly in his seat so as to give the beauty before him his utmost attention. Their chairs were positioned very close to one another, literally making physical contact. "It was no one's fault in particular; things of the sort happen from time to time."

A warm smile danced upon Sayuri's soft lips as a response to Gaara's charisma. He was always so very mature in how he went about managing himself, something she found very alluring. He was soft spoken, perhaps even a bit naive to the contents of the outside world, but when push came to shove, he was a veteran of war, one who delivered in crunch time, and above all else, one who remained professional throughout.

"The death of Sarutobi Gin was not so much preventable as it may appear to have been to most. I would be a fool to overlook the possibility of renewing the ties between our villages due to such a subtle factor. Rest assured, we are willing to go as far as to distributing some of our land to take care of your farming necessities," Sayuri said, maintaining eye contact with the Kazekage. "I want you to know that we too, treasure the sacred bond established between the Hidden Leaf and Hidden Sand."

"That is wonderful news, I am very pleased to see the shift in events once more," Gaara said, offering out his hand. "Thank you so very much!"

Sayuri took a firm grip over his hand and proceeded to shaking it swiftly. However, even such minimal movement caused her large breasts to jiggle and bounce ecstatically, leading Gaara to become very uncomfortable.

He was within arm's length of Sayuri, close enough to take in her fresh cherry scent. She had dressed according to the hot temperatures of the desert, which consisted of light clothing. While shaking her hand, it had just now become apparent to Gaara that the thin fabric of Sayuri's kimono was largely see through; and because the busty kunoichi did not believe in undergarments, her pink, coin shaped nipples were visible, rebounding from side to side as the motion of her chest progressed.

Under serious pressure, Gaara couldn't help but turn bright red. The movement of his hand slowed as a tent formed between his legs, rocketing over the height of the table. Taking notice of this, Sayuri, still holding onto Gaara's hand, ran her fingers through her hair using her off hand and glanced between Gaara and the noticeable bulge in his trousers.

"Oh," she proclaimed rather nonchalantly, before retrieving her hand from Gaara's grasp and leaning forward slightly, before planting her fingers on either side of his loose sash.

"Why don't we give him some room to breathe?" Sayuri suggested, before tugging on Gaara's trousers and pulling them down to his knees, so that his throbbing erection could aim for the ceiling unclothed.

At first, Gaara gritted his teeth, but finally sighed in relief once the pent up frustration began to ease away. He turned a brighter shade of red as Sayuri lifted the blouse of her kimono up to her collarbone, freeing her jiggling behemoth breasts from their confinement to offer them some air. His eyes widened once more, as Sayuri's lips formed into a circle and blew cool air onto his crotch.

He nearly jumped in his seat when she wrapped her delicate fingers around the stem of his cock and very gently began to stroke him. "There, there," she said. "Just relax and take it easy."

It was an odd, yet joyous sensation the likes of Gaara had not experienced ever before. Even despite his supreme status as the Kazekage, he had never exactly been with a woman. The closest he had ever gotten was when the council had arranged for him to have an arranged marriage. That entire fiasco almost got him killed, and the woman eventually ran away to Konoha and got married to someone else. After such a disaster, Gaara hadn't bothered to try again.

The art of romance was not one Gaara was all too familiar with, either. He had touched base on the Icha Icha series once briefly in the past, after his sister Temari had started dating Shikamaru, a prodigy... also from the Hidden Leaf. There he grasped an essential concept of it all, but had never truly considered himself ready, especially not to take on a woman of Sayuri's caliber.

For a kunoichi who served the ANBU black ops, making love was like second nature to Sayuri. She was trained to seduce men all over the world in order to extract important information. Sayuri was the greatest the world had to offer in terms of sexually appealing women. With her large breasts, her curvy figure, and her round butt, she was simply impossible to resist. Her body practically cried out in desperation for long hours of sex each day. Was Gaara really supposed to face off against that?

Relying solely upon his own erotic instincts, and his desire to claim Sayuri, Gaara reached out and turned Sayuri's chin with his hand and leaned in, capturing her soft lips with unrivaled hunger. She closed her eyes and continued to stroke him as her other hand slowly climbed into his shirt and made to rest on his hardened chest. Gaara's own hands went to rest on either side of her face, and then suddenly, the gourd of sand originally strapped to his thigh and now finding its new home on the floor began to shake, initially in bursts throughout the entire event, and then in continuum.

The cork undid itself, and chakra infused sand stormed from the nozzle, and abiding to the will of Gaara's mother, Karura, sought to aid Gaara in battle. Forming a low wall beneath the arms of the chair, some of the sand latched onto Sayuri and creeped up her being, brushing her gently along her bare waist.

In response, Sayuri merely tilted her head to the side, so as to more openly welcome Gaara's tongue into her own mouth. As it ventured through her teeth, it began to explore the new cave, rubbing against the insides of her cheek and confronting her own tongue in a tug of war. Bits of the sand went to encase her arm in a coat of thin rings as she continued to stroke his cock, while the rest worked to sew through her kimono from the back.

"Mmmm," Sayuri purred under her breath, responding to Gaara's passion. The room was completely silent, save for the occasional gusts of wind that splashed against the windows and the lip lock between the two kage. Moving his hands from her face to the back of her head, Gaara pressed Sayuri's face further up into his. He sniffed hard through his nose, taking in her enchanted aroma as she came in so very close.

A stream of sand belonging to the wall beneath the table latched off and traveled through the air. Altering in its projectory, it made a direct curve and dug into the back of Sayuri's robe. Gaara's hands moved once with growing curiosity, and went to fondle Sayuri's planetary breasts. Being so large, he was unable to fit his hand around the entire blob of flesh, though handled them with the utmost generosity still yet.

They were as soft as marshmallows, and opening his eyes, Gaara grew obsessive over the sight of sinking his hands into the rich flesh, watching with unprecedented interest as it made for a capillary wave effect. His sand finally got the best of the rolled up kimono, and plunging a hole through the back, caused the remains of the top half to fall carelessly into the pit below.

Sayuri's hand around his cock began to work quicker, and she broke away from the kiss ever so gently, leaving a long string of saliva from his mouth to her's. Gaara recalled his own hands from her chest, and watched as Sayuri lowered her visage towards his crotch to blow more cool air on his dick.

"It's still so hard, gosh, I don't think I can just leave it alone after all," Sayuri whispered, glancing up briefly to make eye contact with the red haired kage. She ran both her hands through her hair, so that all of it fell back and didn't interrupt her. Gaara held it all back with a single hand, sending his other hand down her neck, to her spine, and at last, into her robes, where it caught ahold of her left ass cheek.

Arching her head forward, she pressed her tongue against his testicles, before climbing upward and running it against the stem of his cock. Gaara clenched his eyes closed, as a hint of a blush escaped both his eyelids.

Outside of the Kazekage's office, the exiled council members remained patient, a potent silence looming over them. They waited with their backs up against the wall, pondering upon the contents of the kage meeting. Had they moved on to discussing the next chunin exams already? Was there going to be a distribution of tailed beasts in this agreement? Many questions plagued the minds of the witty old men, many of whom were keen strategists in their prime years. What ever they were establishing in there, the kage must have been doing a remarkable job. They had already exceeded the halfway mark of their meeting, without any further consent from their most trustworthy of advisors.

Kanatoko, the husband of Sayuri, sat with his legs crossed beneath him and his eyes sealed. He was a man who never missed out on the opportunity to grow stronger, preaching a similar message to his children awaiting his return back home. He was concentrating his chakra into every portion of his being, his example of having a good time. There was never a second to take it easy, not when there was justice in the world that needed to be served.

Gaara's head fell back, his mouth dropped open and his eyes rolled so far back that all he could see was the floor of sand beneath him. Opening her mouth wide, Sayuri had devoured his entire cock into her mouth, and was now sucking on it like her life depended on it.

The sweet sounds of her lips smudging past one another filled the room. Planting her hands into his thighs, she sank her fingers into his flesh for better support and really pressed herself down onto his cock, until her lips kissed his testicles and so that not even a centimeter of it was left out of her mouth.

Streams of the sand, arriving in bursts had torn apart the rest of her clothing, and Sayuri was now completely naked. Looking to his side, Gaara was at a loss of words for what was there before him; her skin was so soft, yet it appeared so smooth. Like the perfect blend of texture, it was almost pure white in color and that much more alluring. A fair brunette who had mastered the arts of romance, Sayuri was nothing short of a goddess. Gaara wanted to worship her body until his own demise.

Climbing up and off of his cock, Sayuri wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and instead went to gently tug at Gaara's testicles. Engulfing both, she munched joyfully, running her nose against his cock, and smiling each and everything it slammed against her face.

She sat up and plunged her bare feet into the sandy floor, moving to sit on his lap. Leaning to kiss his cheek, she gently dove backward, resting her spine on the top of the round table. Her flabby thighs went to rest up against the sides of his stomach, and her ankles stopped at his shoulders. The pool of sand beneath them went around collecting each article of their clothing, stowing them onto a nearby seat. Gaara's nude physique leaned forward.

Sinking his hands into her enormous breasts, Gaara proceeded into fondling Sayuri. She smiled warmly at such a sight, giggling softly. He was so very naive, and that attribute was now on full display. The way he groped her was so majestic, so inexperienced. It felt so naughty, as if she was making love with a child, much less a fully grown man.

He fit around as much of his hand as he possibly could and squeezed her breasts with all his might, provoking a sly moan from Sayuri. He then lowered down and kissed her chest, working his way all around until her nipple appeared in his mouth. He began to suck gently at first, and then his own naivety got the best of him. He began to drink from her nipples, gushing a thick vanilla cream to ooze out from them.

Sayuri's hand went around the back of Gaara's head and pulled him in further. He swallowed in bursts as the cream ran down his throat. As more and more began to flow out, it literally waterfalled from his mouth and spilled onto Sayuri's breasts, tainting them with their own pleasures.

He moved back to gasp for fresh air, using his hands to wipe away the rich milk. Standing straight up, he mowed his cock in between her breasts, separating them effectively. However, Sayuri instead pressed them together and trapped him, and thus, a vicious struggle ensued, with Gaara trying his very best to break free.

Her breasts slammed together orchestrated a tight maze, and he found himself losing sanity. At first, he thought the demon Shukaku had broken free from his control, though he quickly remembered that it was no longer a part of him. He slammed his hands down onto the desk to catch himself, and offered his war cry.

The clock in the waiting room continued to tick away. The councilmen had grown wary; their bodies were aching being in the same seated position for long and they were hungry, as the time for supper slowly drew upon them.

Kanatoko, however, welcomed the setback as a challenge, and utilized the spare time to more thoroughly train each of his tenketsu, so that a mere strike would not be enough to seal them. He was the head of the Hyuga Clan for a reason; he simply did not rest.

Back in his office, Gaara's cock practically detonated, splattering cum all over Sayuri's breasts. He paused to catch his breath as Sayuri sat up on the table, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck so as to engage him in a tight fitted hug.

She kissed his lips and supplied him with some of her own oxygen, rubbing her breasts up against him to comfort him. It had been a clash of two titans after all. It was not often that two kage ever engaged in such a scuffle.

Rubbing his back, Sayuri gazed into his eyes. Her hands dug into his red hair, and she kissed him once more before consoling him. "Are you okay, baby? Just take it easy and rest if you need to."

She rested his face into her cleavage and continued to rub his back. Gaara inhaled her scent, sniffing hard so that her aroma filled his entire body. She smelled so good, felt even better. He tried his very best to settle down, but then something clicked in his mind, and he quickly slammed her down on her back.

Sayuri's arms went to break her fall and she merely looked at him with curiosity. He took control of her legs and pressed her knees down against her shoulders, so that her luscious rear end popped out in front of his eyes. The sand from the gourd began to materialize, taking the form of a woman with her arms around Gaara to shield him. Unbeknownst to Sayuri, it was the will of Karura, Gaara's late mother.

Back over at one end of the office, a statue of the fourth Kazekage stood proud, keeping track of his son's development. He may not have turned out to be the weapon he had sought out to create, but he had grown into a complete man, one whom the village adored greatly. He was the greatest Kazekage in all of Sunagakure history, and now he was about to place the key into the treasure chest and claim his reward.

She was his. He didn't care if she was married, or if she lived so far away. He didn't care if she was an Uchiha, the kind the world despised. He didn't care if it was his first time or that Sayuri's husband was literally in the next room. He didn't care if all the village elders were out there with him, waiting for him to finish the meeting. All that mattered was Sayuri and her gorgeous body, and his parents had already approved his decision, bestowing their consent upon him and showering him with all the power in the world.

"I love you," Gaara whispered, releasing all his inner emotions. His heart was pounding through his chest and his breath was choking him. "I love you, so much."

"Oh, baby.." Sayuri pouted her lips and blushed red, before a seductive smile played upon her lips. "You're the sweetest."

Closing his eyes, Gaara leaned in to enter Sayuri's body once and for all. Only, he completely missed his original target and instead inserted the entirety of his length into Sayuri's rear end. Her mouth opened wide, and a scorching pain could be felt up her butt.

"Oh baby, n-not there-"

She moaned immediately, and her body shivered frantically. Opening his eyes, Gaara realized his mistake and attempted to pull out, but the hole was much too tight and proved to be more difficult than he had ever imagined.

Karura's will dissipated, and the form of the sand altered once more. Falling to the floor, it brushed aside the chairs, making a bed of sand for Gaara to fall back upon. Mustering every ounce of his strength, the Kazekage fell into his newly appointed throne, releasing his cock from the Hokage's tight ass.

As he lay there, he stretched his arms off to the sides and stared up blankly at the ceiling. He had failed, and perhaps he was never ready after all. His cock, under some strange light, was still erect, and with the enhancements of his sand armor, harder than ever. His body ached in desperation, craving Sayuri.

Catching her breath, Sayuri displayed the other half of her lineage. Being an Uchiha-Senju hybrid, she retained both of their properties in one busty form. The Senju were given incredible stamina, something that eased her pain swiftly. Stepping onto the bed of sand, she gently tip toed toward Gaara.

"'Gaara of the Desert', right?" she teased with a warm smile on her face. As she took a seat on his stomach, the soft marshmallow skin of her butt sank in and rubbed against Gaara.

He moved his hands to cup each of her ass cheeks, clenching them tightly. He looked up at her, anxious and nervous at the same time.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I've never.. this is my first time-"

Sayuri silenced the red haired man with a finger to his lips, using her other hand to run strokes through her luscious, flowing brown hair. Gaara stared down at the finger, feeling the cold texture of the wedding ring upon it.

"I'm not your's," she said. "But, just as always, anything that goes on in this room can never be spoken of outside, right?"

"So then, allow me to take care of you here, 'Gaara of the Desert'," she slowly slid backward, across his stomach. "From today onward, Konoha and Suna are once more allied; this next gesture will seal the deal."

She sat up, and looking over her shoulder, carefully motioned herself onto his throbbing erection. Her silky smooth white skin looked perfect on top of the layer of sand across the floor, and as she came down upon him completely, the two kage grunted in unison.

"Oh, fuck," was the first thing Sayuri managed to say, as she bit on to her lower lip. "Ohhh yeaah, that's good... that's good.."

Gaara began to lift himself off the floor with the aid of his sand while remaining in his laid down position. He thrusted harder and harder upward, rocketing his cock into Sayuri.

Sayuri held on to his grounded shoulders, and worked the muscles in her butt. Twerking viciously, she exercised the muscles until they burned, and her head fell back to look up at the ceiling.

"Ooh yeahh, oh yeahh, shh, shh, shh," she began to fumble her wording in between her moans and groans, which were answered by Gaara.

When she looked down at Gaara, Sayuri's blue eyes had turned a dark red, and the three tomoe of her sharingan spun into place. Even darker was the blush across her face, leading Gaara to finally sit up.

Sayuri wrapped her legs around Gaara's waist and her arms locked around his neck. He in return tied them around her back, holding on to her desperately as the two of them began to speed up.

Chakra, in the form of a firey blue aura escaped Sayuri's being and illuminated the room, sending powerful gusts of wind that blew out the candles. Her power up increased the pace of the scuffle dramatically, and Gaara was forced to shield himself with his sand by creating a literal armor strapped to his flesh to counter the aura.

He dug deep within himself, extracting every ounce of chakra he could muster in return. His own movements were amplified beyond his wildest of dreams, and he pounded Sayuri's pussy with vicious power.

Knocking him back on to his back, Sayuri took in Gaara's beating. Laying there on top of him, her size nearly dwarfed him; she was over a foot taller than him and due to her curves, possibly a great deal larger in terms of weight as well. She had taken control, changing the tide of the battle completely.

The chakra shrouds dissipated and the two continued to fuck, rubbing against one another at high levels of speed. Leaning over, Sayuri pressed her breasts down against his chests, and continuing to bounce on his cock, kissed the side of his face.

She looked into his eyes with her sharingan, and without offering a genjutsu, looked to negotiate some deals as he continued to drill her. "As for the ch-chunin exams," she said. "Shall we distribute the events between both of our villages?"

In between his groans, Gaara mustered enough courage to respond sensibly. "Y-yes, that would be.. ex-excellent...!"

Sayuri leaned down and captured his mouth, moaning into his mouth. Her bouncing slowed, and his thrusting came to a complete stop. With him still inside of her, Sayuri was rolled over so that Gaara was on top. The sand beneath them grew into a sphere, and with the candles extinguished, the room was now tainted with darkness, save for the moonlight that spilled in from the windows.

The sphere grew out into a heart, and Gaara rested there on top of Sayuri for several moments, as his sand functioned as a condom inside of Sayuri's pussy. With bits and pieces of the heart falling down upon them, the two stared blankly at one another. At this moment, Sayuri's sharingan vanished and the two smiled.

Gaara fell off to the side and upon emerging from within the Uchiha goddess, unwrapped his cock from the sand that had encased it before. Sayuri crawled toward him, and picking off the small bits of sand that stuck to his length, she once more devoured the entire thing.

She sucked on it honorably as his final hour approached them. The blade of his weapon could be seen protruding from the back of her neck, with his cock thrusting down her throat. He came once more, directly into her mouth, and she made sure to express the same type of loyalty her village would be expected to follow.

Leaving no man behind, she endured for Gaara's sake and swallowed, before crawling up to him and laying down against him. The two were completely exhausted, though the deal had become official. A bond between the villages had been forever etched into shinobi history.

From the heavens, their predecessors smiled.


End file.
